<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473669">Trapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Claustrophobia, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attack, being trapped in an elevator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re running late to your interview that will determine whether you get your dream job or not. However, it seems fate would rather you meet your dream man, stuck in the elevator of the building where your whole future is to soon be determined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No! Wait, please. Hold the door!” you sprinted over to the slowly closing elevator door. You took a wrong turn on your way to the building to your interview and you couldn’t afford to be late. </p><p>A single hand reached out to block the doors before it closed for good. With a relieved sigh, you walked in.</p><p>“Thank you so much. I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m running late,” you apologized to the man in the elevator while bending over to adjust your shoes that you failed to put on properly during your frenzy to get out of the house. You had been too nervous to do anything normally while getting ready that morning. </p><p>“It’s no problem,” the man replied, a small laugh leaving his lips. “What floor?”</p><p>“Oh, um. The fifty-eighth.” </p><p>“Alright,” he pressed the button before returning to his previous position. You stood up and finally got a view of the man in front of you. Your E/C eyes met his deep, blue eyes. <em>You recognized those eyes.</em> You gasped, concern now covering his beautiful eyes.</p><p>“Are you alright, Miss um…? I didn’ t catch your name,” the man hesitated to approach you. Right before you were about to say something, the elevator shook and the lights went off.</p><p>You both fell down as the elevator continued to shake. You cried as you panicked and placed your arms around yourself. The man made his way over to you before going around you and hugging you.</p><p>“Hey,” he cooed, trying to calm you down. “It’s alright. It’s going to be okay. We’ll be fine.” The shaking stopped. “See? It’s okay. It stopped.”</p><p>You tried to catch your breath between your subsiding sobs.</p><p>“Th-thank you. I’m s-so sorry,” you stuttered. You turned towards him, although you couldn’t see his face. You placed your face in your hands in embarrassment. “God, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. Um, I really hate to tell you, I think we’re stuck here,” he backed up a bit to give you space, but you missed his touch. It was more calming than the cold floor of the elevator.</p><p>“Oh God,” you groaned. “Well, I guess I’m not getting that job.” You half-laughed.</p><p>“Oh, is that where you were going?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” you sighed, looking down as you fiddled with your fingers. “I was uh, going to an interview. I want to be a journalist. This position was for a uh, movie critic.”</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry you had to miss that,” he sympathized. “I’m Tom, by the way.”</p><p>“Y/N. It’s nice to meet you. Although, I wish it wasn’t in this circumstance.”</p><p>He laughed. “So, a movie critic?”</p><p>“Yeah. Maybe I could complain about one of your movies.”</p><p>He looked up, surprised. </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry. Tom Hiddleston, right? I know who you are. Sorry,” you apologized, looking up at him. “Am I saying sorry too much?”</p><p>“It’s fine, darling. I-I didn’t think you knew about me,” he trailed off and looked away. </p><p>“Well, you’re only really famous, Loki. Sorry to disappoint,” you joked.</p><p>He laughed, “Well, it seems you know Marvel. Anything else?”</p><p>“A little. I Saw the Light, Kong: Skull Island, Deep Blue Sea, Midnight in Paris, High-Rise, The Night Manager, Crimson Peak, Only Lovers Left Alive, and the Hollow Crown to name a few. Oh, and we can’ t forgot War Horse, Captain Nicholls,” you added with a salute. “Or maybe I should save the Captains for Mr Evans.”</p><p>Tom paused for a moment, “That’s very impressive. I think you just listed my whole career.”</p><p>“It is part of my would-have-been job.”</p><p>“So is it just my movies you know?” he teased.</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself, Thomas. Handsome as you may be, not everything is about you,” you retorted.</p><p>Tom blushed, “Heh, ok, so indulge me. What else?”</p><p>“Hm… I suppose I know some uncommon things. Shakespeare?” you suggested. You leaned your head against the elevator wall.</p><p>You could see Tom light up with excitement, despite his efforts to hide it. His swiftly looked up towards you with suprise. He didn’t expect you to like Shakespeare. He didn’t know many people who did.<em> If he was going to be stuck in an lift for God knows how long, at least he had someone to talk to that he shared an interest with</em>, he thought. </p><p>“What’s your favorite play?” he asked quickly.</p><p>“Oh God. I don’t think I could ever pick,” you sighed, running your fingers through your hair. “If I <em>had</em> to choose though, I suppose I would have to choose… Hamlet? No, The Merchant of Venice. No, Othello. Macbeth. Much Ado About Nothing. No, but I really like Hamlet.”</p><p>“Take your time, love,” Tom laughed. Your stomach fluttered at the endearment. </p><p>“Tom you’re something absolutely impossible from me. I can’t possibly choose. Each one of his plays are so deep and inspiring. I-I just can’t choose. I can’t pick favourite characters. They’re all so different and unique and so perfectly… imperfect. Those plays are filled with friendships, rivalries, betrayal, real loyalty, comedy, action, drama, monologues, true love… God, I’m sorry. My friends always complain about my affinity for Shakespeare. I coulf go for hours talking about it.”</p><p>“I didn’t think I’d find someone who liked his plays as much as me,” Tom replied shocked. <em>God, she amazing</em>, he thought.</p><p>Right as you were about to start your analysis of Sonnet 106, the elevator began to shake slightly.</p><p>“How long do you think it will for them to find us?” you asked. You were already far too late for your interview.</p><p>“We might have to climb up that escape door at the top if the lift,” Tom thought aloud.</p><p>“I should have worn something better suited for climbing,” you rubbed your temple as you readjusted your skirt again. </p><p>“Hm, maybe we could try prying the doors open?” </p><p>“I guess we could give it a try. I don’t plan on dying in here.”</p><p>You both sat up and pulled on the doors. You pulled as hard as you could, but your gripped and you stumbled—right onto Tom. You yelped as you fell on top of him. You opened your eyes to meet Tom gaze. Your noses were almost touching.</p><p>“God! I’m so sorry!” you tried to push yourself off of him, but he kept his grip on your arm.</p><p>“Don’t apologize, love. It’s quite alright,” he breathed out. You could feel his heart beating in his chest as he stared deep into your eyes. He let go of your arm and you hesitated slightly to remember what his features looked like up close. </p><p>You finally pushed yourself up. “Maybe we could call the building? Or—” It hit you. “Elevators have those buttons to call for help right?”</p><p> </p><p>You had called for help and the rescue crew had taken a solid two hours to get you out of the elevator. But you didn’t mind. You spent the whole time talking with Tom. It was nice. You never connected with someone as much as you did with him. </p><p>“So, it was nice meeting you…” you trailed off. You didn’t want to say goodbye. He was so nice and you missed the feeling of him holding you.</p><p>“I enjoyed your company,” Tom replied. He paused for a moment. “Did they let you reschedule your interview?”</p><p>“Oh yeah! I guess being stuck in an elevator counts as a reasonable excuse,” you joked.</p><p>Tom laughed. “Well, I guess I should head up to my floor…”</p><p>“Oh…” you looked down. You were upset that he didn’t want to stay. <em>Of course, he won’t miss you</em>, you thought. <em>You’re just someone he had to spend time with</em>.</p><p>“I would love to see you again, Y/N,” he blurted out. “I-I mean, um, I would love to maybe, take you out sometime? Somewhere other than a lift?”</p><p>“Uh—yeah! That’d be really great. Um, sure,” you stumbled over your words, completely shocked.</p><p>“How about now? I’ve already missed my meeting,” Tom suggested, taking your hands.</p><p>You walked away from the building with Tom.</p><p>“I think I’d love to go anywhere with you. Even an elevator,” you smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>